


玫瑰人生chapter12补档

by JoyceL



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 玫瑰人生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceL/pseuds/JoyceL
Relationships: 郭文韬/蒲熠星
Kudos: 4





	玫瑰人生chapter12补档

啪的一声，郭文韬脑子里那根弦断了。

他吻了上去。

清冽的木质玫瑰味又笼了蒲熠星一身。

蒲熠星被那股子清幽幽的香甜绕的有些晕，再加上喝了点酒，更是晕晕乎乎的任他摆布，眼睛里漫上了一层水雾。

郭文韬的舌头灵巧的顶开他的牙齿，轻轻慢慢的滑了进去，像一尾灵活的鱼，在他的口腔里搅动着，唇齿交缠间一点点夺走了他的呼吸，他不由自主的用鼻子用力嗅了几下。

过了好久郭文韬才依依不舍的放开他的唇，蒲熠星看到他的舌尖带出来一缕透明的细丝，郭文韬像是回味般的舔了舔嘴唇，把那挂在唇角的那根细丝卷进嘴里，蒲熠星的脸上一下子就烧了起来，感觉自己浑身热的发烫。

郭文韬轻笑了一声，用膝盖和手肘抵着床，覆了上去，探到他耳边，轻轻舔了一下他的耳尖，沙哑的问他“好闻吗。”

就像一股电流，通过耳尖，流进大脑，再淌过他的全身，最后流进心脏，蒲熠星整个人战栗了起来，搂住了郭文韬的腰，轻喘了一声。

郭文韬没打算放过他，伸手从蒲熠星的背后衬衫里探了进去，抚摸了一下他瘦削的脊背，又咬住了他的耳垂，带着温热的呼吸拂过他的脸颊，低低沉沉唤他“蒲熠星，你好敏感。”

蒲熠星整个人都变的柔软了起来，却隐隐约约的还能记起来自己应该是个1在床上怎么能怂。他一口咬住了郭文韬的脖子，舔吮起来。

郭文韬动作一滞，茶色的眼睛里腾起了一小簇火苗，他把手从衣服里探到前面，揉搓了一下蒲熠星胸前那个凸起的小点，“我第一天见你的时候，是不是碰到了这里。”

蒲熠星的思绪一下子飘到了rose酒吧里，郭文韬对着他礼貌而疏离的笑了一下，修长好看的手指捏着那一张便签，插到了他胸前的口袋里。

好像是有碰到那么一点。

记忆里斯文清秀的少年和眼前的人重叠了起来，此刻眼前的人正伏在他身上，而他胸前的扣子被解开了大半，他能看到自己胸口的那个小点被揉搓的挺立了起来，他终于是有点羞恼起来，却支支吾吾了半天说不出一句话，反而是被郭文韬吻的不停轻喘。

作茧自缚说的就是他本人，明明是他是自己主动地。

郭文韬单手撑着床，另一只手不急不缓终于是解开了他全部的衬衫纽扣，带着笑意看着他。蒲熠星看着穿戴整齐的郭文韬，又看了看丢盔卸甲的自己，觉得自己在床上实在是太丢人了，抓着郭文韬的腰稍微一用力就翻了个身，把郭文韬压在了身下，跨坐在他身上。

郭文韬饶有兴趣的看着他，眼睛里是是灼灼的火焰。

蒲熠星终究还是有点醉意，手上使不上劲也不怎么灵活，解了半天才把郭文韬的衬衫扣子全部解开，然后满意的点了点头，好像觉得大家终于一样了。

郭文韬看着他一脸的醉意，漆黑的眼睛里全是朦胧水雾，身上泛起了一点淡淡的粉红，简直要疯了。

他突然伸手解开皮带扣子探进了蒲熠星的裤子，握住了那处早就硬了半天的事物。

掌心的温度突然触碰到蒲熠星的敏感，他惊呼了一声立刻软的支不起腰，整个人贴在了郭文韬身上，胸膛上传来了郭文韬的热度，他觉得整个人都要烧起来了。

郭文韬握住了手里的硬挺，轻轻的上下滑动了起来。蒲熠星实在是受不了了，抬头盯着郭文韬的眼睛，着急的扭动自己的身体，想从郭文韬身上获得更大的安慰。

他感觉自己的脸上一定是红的要滴血，憋了半天凑到郭文韬耳边轻喃“我......我已经洗过澡了。”

“嗯？”

“你......你快点。”

“男人不能快的。”郭文韬边说着边加快了手里的动作，接着另一只手沾了点酒店床头早放着的润滑液，探进了他的臀缝，给他做扩张。

蒲熠星觉得自己真实简直了，为什么郭文韬表面看着斯斯文文，调戏起人来一套一套的！

果然用玫瑰味香水的男人都是臭闷骚。

他一边想着，一边觉得有一根带着热度的手指，一点点的挤进了自己的后穴，又惊呼了一声“啊。”

从来没有过的体验让他又羞又恼，他也不服输的解开了郭文韬的裤子双手握了上去。

郭文韬笑吟吟的，猛地把手指往里一塞，甬道内壁柔软的嫩肉立刻紧紧包裹住了他的手指，竟然让他无法再前进一步。

蒲熠星紧张的战栗了一下，才一根手指就觉得有点疼，有点害怕的看着郭文韬“这......可以吗。”

郭文韬揽过他的脖子，又吻了上去，从唇里跑出来几个字“别怕，放松一点。”他轻轻的用指腹在内壁撵着，同时另一只手也加快的套弄着蒲熠星的前面，蒲熠星觉得自己头皮发麻，脊背绷了起来，不由的放松了后穴的紧张。

郭文韬趁机塞进了第二根手指，加快了抽动的速度。

蒲熠星的嘴被他吻着，眼睛里似乎是有点晶莹的泪花。他一边被抽动的嗯嗯唔唔，一边抵抗的摇着头，不知道自己该让郭文韬快一点还是慢一点。

“是想要吗？”郭文韬紧握了一下蒲熠星的前面，更加快速的上下滑动，蒲熠星被他突然加快的速度的套弄爽的叫出了声，竟是忍不住射里出来。他在他高潮的一瞬间，塞进了第三根手指，不停的在他后穴继续抽动。

蒲熠星刚刚高潮了一次，身上软的不像样，无力的趴在郭文韬身上，可身后塞入的异物实在是有点多了，他疼出了眼泪“操.....我....我不要了...."

郭文韬觉得自己忍耐到了极限，一翻身就把蒲熠星压在了身下，把下身的硬挺挤进了蒲熠星的后穴。

肠壁的软肉立刻包裹了上来，紧紧咬着他的前面。

蒲熠星死死抓着床单，疼的全身都绷直了“郭文韬你出去....啊.....”

郭文韬非但没有出去，还朝前顶了一下，疼的蒲熠星又叫出了声。

“你！你慢点！”

郭文韬的前面被蒲熠星咬的死死的，早就沦陷在欲望里面，哪里还有什么理智可言。

他一边应付着蒲熠星说嗯我慢点，一边又向里顶撞了几下，蒲熠星被撞的喘息不停，好像是终于有点适应了后穴的尺寸。

郭文韬一边说着你放松一点会舒服的，一边彻底被欲望操控，腰部用力一挺就整根插了进去，舒服的低喘出了声。

蒲熠星两眼一黑，觉得自己应该是死了。

他觉得自己已经无法形容到底是痛苦更多还是快乐更多。被欲望操控的身体已经不是自己的了，那一晚蒲熠星又在郭文韬的攻势下缴械投降了两次，郭文韬才释放了出来。

太骗人了，蒲熠星想。

做0好辛苦。


End file.
